


Fragments

by X59



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X59/pseuds/X59
Summary: Despite what the gang thought William wasn't the only who had fragmented memories of the Xana attacks, he was just the one who remembered the most and strength of will to seek answers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fragments

Despite what the gang thought William wasn’t the only who had fragmented memories of the Xana attacks, he was just the one who remembered the most and strength of will to seek answers.

Tamiya used to think that Ulrich was the standard lone wolf in a group cliché. That is until she dreams of being chased by a monster and rescued by Ulrich. In time the dream morphs into teenage girl fantasy and Ulrich becomes a dashing knight.

Paul endures frequent nightmares of a zombie invasion occurring at Kadic. He is grateful that Matthew is so understanding and supportive on that manner. For his part Matthew says nothing because he doesn’t want to discuss his occasional dreams of odd shenanigans occurring at Kadic.

Somewhere along the way Jim’s suspicious of Jeremy and what he’s up fades and he’s remarkable supportive the kid. He feels like he’s supposed to know the secret and the fact that kids trust him soothes him. He doesn’t understand really but it right feels right and it just becomes another that he doesn’t want to talk about.

Alexandre occasionally experiences déjà vu and doesn’t understand why he blames Yumi and her friends. He doesn’t confront them because the situation confuses him and he’s unsure on how to explain properly himself if he gets called out.

Milly loves her bear but sometimes in the dead of night when the wind howls she knows that it can deadly dangerous. The thought is ludicrous because it’s a stuffed animal and yet it she can’t the thought go. She resolves to get over her security blanket after a particular nasty nightmare of her precious bear attacking Jim.

Hiroki adores Ulrich and wants more than anything for him to join the family, to become his brother. He knows what exactly team that Ulrich and Yumi, dreams of fighting side by side as warriors of old. He takes solace and strength from these strange dreams that one day they will become reality and he gains Ulrich as a brother.

Ulrich and his cohorts being up to something isn’t an opinion that Sissi holds but something she views as a fact of life. The sky is blue, Jeremy is genius, her daddy is the principle of her school, Ulrich is one she wants to date and his friends have dragged him into something. She knows it, feels like she should knows it, wants to know it and yet doesn’t want to do know. She doesn’t want to understand and yet she wants nothing more to know what’s going on. The conflicting emotions gives her a spark and adds to desire for Ulrich, especially when she knows what she’s going to do or say before she even says it. It’s a mystery to a puzzle that she feels she knows the answer to and yet it’s all so very exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> With permission from Raxius of FFN I used his idea of other characters having recurring dreams of the Xana Attacks like William did.


End file.
